There's Someone Comin' Down the Chimney
by Tomahawk41
Summary: A holiday story for all to enjoy. Merry Christmas, everyone!


"iEx-ca-li-burrrr...Ex-ca-li-burrrr...from-a United King, I'm-a looking for him, I'm-a goin' to California.../i" Phantom the Skitty sang as she strutted and twirled across the top of a coffee table, spinning a little cane in her paws and wearing a top hat that was taller than her.

"I think you've sung enough, Phantom," Jaqulin Strife moaned, massaging her temples. "I'm starting to get a headache..."

"Yeah, you can quit any time now," Carter Smith nodded in agreement.

"Aww, but I was getting to the best part!" Phantom whined.

"That WAS the best part," Sonic the Hedgehog deadpanned. "And you've sung it twenty times during this whole party!"

"YOU FOOL!" Phantom shouted as she prodded Sonic's nose with her cane. "You don't know how amazing it is to listen to such an epic song of epicness!"

"Yes, it is so epic!" Lunise the Kitty, Phantom's sister, nodded in agreement from behind her mug of hot chocolate.

"If by epic you mean repetative, than sure," Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, let's be nice, children," Aubs quipped as she seperated Phantom and Sonic. "It IS Christmas, after all!"

"Oooh...okaaay..." Phantom groaned as she took off her top hat and put on a pair of faux reindeer antlers and a red nose.

"I dunno, I was actually getting used to hearing that song," Banjo the Bear shrugged from his recliner. "In fact, I think I got it stuck in my head..." Promptly, Banjo hummed a few bars of the song.

"Come on, now, Banjo, don't get me singing it, too!" Kazooie squacked.

"Here, I've got an alternative," No Limit went up to a digital jukebox and, with a few keystrokes, fired it up. The jukebox started to play Gloria Estefan's "Love on Layaway."

"Yeah, man!" Baloo laughed as he started shimmying and shaking to the music. "Now we're talkin'! C'mon up here, Kira, how 'bout you and me do some dancing?"

"Sounds like fun!" Kira giggled as she got up and danced along with the big bear, moving more gracefully than Baloo was.

"Shall we?" Carter smiled at Jaqulin.

Jaqulin thought for a moment...and ruffled Carter's hair as she said, "Why not?" The two of them got up and joined Kira and Baloo on the dance floor. Mario also got up and got down to the beat.

No Limit grinned as he patted the top of the jukebox. "Who said an old dog can't learn new tricks?" he said.

"I heard that," Joe nodded.

"Say, has anyone seen Papa T?" Essteka asked as he took a bite out of a holiday cookie. "He said he'd be here by now."

"Dunno," Soul Evans shrugged. "Poor guy must've gotten lost on the way here."

"Soul, don't be stupid," Maka Albarn said. "He's got a good enough sense of direction to know where we are!"

"Hmm...doesn't it seem weird that he's not here when he organized this whole thing?" Rio Runner asked.

"Come to think of it, yeah, it does," Aubs said. "I hope he's not gonna skip out on us tonight."

"Well, he DID say that he had to do a few things before getting here," Molly rubbed her chin. "And he said he needed Taylor's help, too."

"Yes, I remember him telling me the same thing," Reminy added as she finished brushing Sakura Kinomoto's hair. She glanced outside at the snow falling in droves. "Ooh, I hope the snow isn't too much for those two..."

"What did they need to do?" Banjo asked. Molly only shrugged in response.

All of a sudden, footsteps were heard on the rooftop of the house, catching everyone's attention. "What's-a that-a?" Mario asked.

"I'm not sure," Belle shook her head. "But it sounds like it's headed for the chimney..."

"Oooh! Oooh! Santa's coming!" Sakura squealed.

"Dood, awesome!" Phantom wagged her tail feverishly.

"I don't know, guys," Joe said. "If it was, we'd have heard sleigh bells by now."

Everyone watched the chimney intently as the footsteps stopped. They could hear muffled voices coming from up top. Then, bits of soot and ash trickled down from the top of the chimney; something was coming down.

"Mmmaybe it IS Santa," Dr. Dude said, scratching his head with his mechanical arm.

Before anyone could say anything else, something came down the chimney with a thud; smoke billowed out from the fireplace as everyone covered their eyes, coughing and sputtering. When the dust settled, they saw what was in the fireplace. It was a rather large, muscular young man wearing a santa suit and hat, a large sack slung over his shoulder. He coughed as he dragged himself out of the fireplace.

"Sorry I'm late," he chuckled nervously.

"Gee, Santa, you've sure lost a lot of weight...and gained a lot of muscle, apparently," Dr. Dude quipped.

"Wow, what a way to make an entrance," Reminy chuckled as she helped the big fella dust off his jacket.

"Santa would've loved it, that's for sure," Dr. Dude joked.

"My goodness...Papa T, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Eh, a little dirty...and I think I got chimney burn on my back," Papa T said as he removed his jacket and threw it over to a nearby coat rack. "But, apart from that, I'm good!"

"Well, that's good," Kira said. "Nice entrance, by the way! Santa would've been proud!" Kira gave him a thumbs-up.

"So, where's Tay?" No Limit asked.

"Right here!"

Everyone looked to see a young woman's head poking out from the chimney, her long blonde hair hanging down. Taylor flipped down and crawled out of the chimney, shaking her long white wings free of the soot.

"There you are, Taylor!" Molly laughed as she hugged her friend. "Good to see ya, sister!"

"You, too, Molly," Taylor hugged Molly right back.

"So, where were you two?" Sonic asked. "We were starting to wonder if you got lost!"

"We did, for a while," Taylor said. "Guess Papa T's sense of direction is affected by the snow!"

"Tay, we were supposed to keep that between us," Papa T grumbled. "A-anyway...we just had to do some last-minute shopping for all you guys!" Papa T dragged his giant bag over to the front. "There's a little something in here for everyone...we can open them tomorrow morning. How's that sound to everyone?"

"Sounds good to me!" Essteka smiled.

"Thank you so much-a, Papa T," Mario chuckled. "Oooh, I can't-a wait-a for tomorrow morning!"

"Say, how 'bout a song?" Baloo asked.

"Hmm...I think I know just the one for tonight," Papa T said as he picked up a guitar and started playing a soft melody while Soul joined in on a piano. Then, he sang...

**Season is, upon us now,**

**The time for gifts, and giving...**

**As the year, draws to its close,**

**I think about my living...**

**Christmas time, when I was young,**

**The magic...and the wonder...**

**Colors dull, and candles dim,**

**And dark, by standing under...**

**O little angel, of shining light,**

**You set my soul to dreaming...**

**You've given back, my joy of life,**

**And filled me with new meaning...**

As Papa T and Soul played the instrumental bit of the song, Kira picked up a wooden flute and blew into it, soloing along to the two boys playing. Then...

**Savoir king, was born that day,**

**A baby just like you...**

**As the wise men came, with gifts,**

**I come with my gift, too...**

**The peace on earth, fills up your time,**

**And brotherhood...surrounds you...**

**You may know, the warmth of love,**

**And wrap it all around you...**

**It's just a wish, a dream I'm told,**

**From days, when I was young...**

**Merry Christmas, little Zachery...**

**Merry Christmas, e-v'ry one...**

Everyone in the room joined in on the song with a rousing,

Everyone: **Merry Christmas, little Zachery...**

Papa T: **Merry Christmas...e-v'ry one...**

Kira played her tune on her flute again as the song wound down. The room suddenly felt warmer as Papa T said with a smile,

"Merry Christmas, you guys."

_**To all my friends, wherever you may roam:**_

_**I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!**_


End file.
